halo_multiplayer_guidefandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Creek
Battle Creek is a multiplayer map on Halo Combat Evolved. The Map itself take place in a small canyon with two bases facing eachothers and a creek in the middle. The map is symmetric and it's recomned for 2-8 players. On Halo The Master Chief Collection matchmaking , the only avaiable gametypes are Slayer and Capture The Flag , but King Of The Hill is also a good Gametype on the map. Weapons *Assault Rifle X2 ( Bottom Red , Bottom Blue ) ( Respawn Time 30 seconds ) * Sniper Rifle X2 ( Red Sniper , Blue Sniper ) ( Respawn Time 30 seconds ) * Rocket Launcher ( Top mid ) ( Respawn Time 2 Minutes ) * Frag Grenades X2 Groups ( Red Flag , Blue Flag ) ( Respawn Time 30 seconds ) *Plasma Rifle X2 ( Red Plasma , Blue Plasma ) ( Respawn time 30 seconds ) *Needler X4 ( X2 Red Needler , X2 Blue Needler ) ( Respawn time 30 seconds ) *Plasma Grenades X2 Groups ( Red back ramp , Blue back ramp ) ( Respawn time 30 seconds ) Power Ups *Overshield ( Back Red ) ( Respawn time 1 minute ) *Camouflage ( Camo Cave ) ( Respawn time 1 minute ) *Medikit X2 ( Back Blue , Blue Flag ) ( Respawn time 30 seconds ) Slayer The best trick to win on this map is hold the rocket launcher , as a small map the rocket launcher can kills enemy really fast. One player should get the camouflage and the rocket launcher , then hold top mid. The other player should take overshield and hold top red or top blue. It's kinda beter to hold top red for two facts : First of all on top red you're more covered , second facr by holding top red you block the spawn on front red , on front blue there are more spawn points , so you can easily spawn kill enemies. The player that hold top red or top blue can take a sniper rifle to have a little advantage. On this map avoid stayin inside bases and holdin creek. Also avoid Red plasma or blue plasma. Capture The Flag In capture the flag red team and blue team both spawn in their respective bases ( Red flag , Blue Flag ) . There are some changes between Slayer and CTF locations ; *Overshield moved to camo cave *Now there are two camouflages , one in back red and one in back blue. *Medikit in back blue is removed, there are two new medikits , one near camo cave in front blue , and one near dark cave in front red for a total of three medikits. Flag locations *Red Flag : Red Flag *Blue Flag : Blue Flag Flag Pulling The best pull method on this map is use the portals, and lot of teamwork. Use this method for an easy and quick cap ; Player 1 and Player 2 push to the enemy base , Player 3 stay in top mid with and Player 4 on Top of you're base. Player 1 and Player 2 go on top of the enemy base , right above the flag. Player 1 drop down in enemy flag , take the flag , jump , and pass the flag to player 2. Player 2 take the portal and stay in the portal of you're base. Player 4 stand above the portal , Player 2 jump and pass the flag to Player 4. Player 4 drop down in you're base and sign. This method is really usefull cause it skip like 10/15 seconds to exit the enemy base. Avoid pulling the flag straight to creek cause it's a really bad choice. Enemy players will kill you really fast. Oddball There are no changes from Slayer. Ball spawn in front of Red door. Best trick to win easy is to hold the ball inside of Red Flag or Blue Flag. The Carrier should stay under the platform , right in the flag spawn to avoid fire or grenade from enemies. Two player should stay with the carrier , both guarding a different hallway , while one player should stay on top of the base to avoid enemies sneaking from the rooftop. King Of The Hill The Only change from Slayer is that there aren't Sniper Rifles. Hills Locations ; *Creek ( Starting Hill ) *Red Rocks *Blue Front *Back Red *Blue Needler *Blue Back Rock *Red Plasma *Red Yard *Back Blue Race There are some differences from Slayer : *Camouflage is removed *There are no Sniper Rifles *There are two medikits near creek like Capture the flag Race checkpoint locations ; *Creek ( Start ) *Blue Sniper *Red Plasma *Back Red *Back Blue *Blue Plasma *Bottom Blue *Blue Flag *Bottom Red *Red Flag *Red Sniper *Creek ( End ) Map Callouts *Creek *Arch *Top Arch/Top Mid *Big Tree *Camo Cave *Dark Cave *Front Red *Red Rocks *Red Ramp *Red Door *Red Needler *Red Yard *Back Red *Red Back Rocks *Red Plasma *Top Red *Red Flag *Red Hallway *Bottom Red *Red Front Hallway *Red Sniper *Blue Front *Blue Rocks *Blue Sniper *Blue Needler *Blue Yard *Blue Plasma *Blue Back Rocks *Back Blue *Top Blue *Blue Flag *Blue Door *Blue Hallway *Blue Front Hallway *Blue Ramp *Blue Back Ramp General Tricks *If you fall on red ramp from top mid you'll take few fall damage or no damage at all *Crouching in dark cave make you barely visible *There is a rock wall near Red sniper where you can climb, it's a really good sniper spot as you can see big part of the map from there *You can directly jump up to Top red or Top blue with a grenade in the lower part of the wall in Red Yard or Blue Yard *You can jump up on the portals with a grenade *You can jump up to Top red or Top blue with a grenade on the flag platform ( this can be really usefull if you get chased ) *Small Trees on the map are not solid , so you can walk into them and hit players behind them Weapon/Power Up Nadings *Rocket from Red Plasma *Rocket from Back red *Rocket from Top red *Rocket from Blue back ramp *Rocket from Back blue *Sniper from Top red *Sniper from Blue plasma Category:Maps Category:Halo CE